Many shampoos and hair care products contain conditioning agents, which are typically high molecular weight polymers and which may be either synthetic or derived from natural sources. One benefit provided by conditioning agents is a reduction in the amount of work necessary to comb through the conditioned hair. Polymeric conditioning agents may also function as adjuvants in the delivery of supplemental conditioning agents, such as silicones.
There is a continuing interest in the art in developing hair conditioning agents that provide high conditioning performance at low concentrations.